


Sleepover

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [41]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Sierra and Mariana go over to Percy's place for a sleepover.
Series: Owari Magica [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Ana gets 2448 points, Sierra gets 1805 points, and Percy gets 2555 points  
> (math is haaaard)

Mariana made it out of the labyrinth on weak legs, making sure vaguely that everyone who went in was already out. Vanessa and Von and Eva were long gone, Ophelia and Belladonna gone even longer. Percy seemed to be waiting for her outside, and Sierra seemed capable enough to support her own weight and head out, head... home... on her own. Ana ran a hand through her hair.  
"Halloween is going to suck, this year."

Percy was glad to see the two of them. Salem had picked her sister up, and he hadn't been able to make eye contact. He'd directly broken a promise... but enough of that. He blinked at Ana's comment. "What do you mean?"

Sierra looked to where the two girls left. They were sisters. That was clear enough just looking at them. They apparently led the group or something like that. Sierra wasn't sure of much. There's not really time for small talk when the girl was still in shock of her detached arm on the ground beside her, and Sierra was not even able to bring herself to look the other direction. Apparently the sisters ran the sanctuary, so the chance of them showing up was pretty high. Looking at them would only remind her and that wouldn't be fun with her stomach finally starting to settle.

Ana gave Percy a wry smile.  
"Just seeing Belladonna made me panic, imagine what I'd do if I saw somebody in a bloody nurse costume, with a huge needle or something?" She shook her head, and stretched her arms above her head. You know, given how terrible she currently felt... It was kind of impressive, nothing felt broken.

Percy winced. "Right... you really shot first, asked no questions. Definitely a bad idea at the Halloween party." He offered a smile and bumped shoulders with her. "And ah, hey. Peeps!"

"Huh?" Sierra turned. Oh it was mr one bite and the sweets girl. Seems he was referring to her. She untransformed and greeted them with a smile. "Hi... uh, you were pretty cool in there. Thanks for coming when you did; I'm not sure we could have made it out of there without you!"  
Did she really think they needed his help? Not really, but some flattery never hurts. Besides it was worth it just to see him bite a table. Now that, that was impressive.

Ana laughed, brittle but still a little amused.  
"You did come in at the perfect time, Percitititito." Ana paused.  
"Although I don't think I actually remember you showing up, now that I think about it. My memory's a little fuzzy..." Mariana shook her head.  
"It is nice to have him around, but don't get used to it, Azucar, he shows up for two battles and then goes missing for a year, it's his thing"

Percy held a hand over his heart. "Anititita! You wound me, so harsh. Let me dazzle the newbie a bit." He stepped closer to the shorter girl to bump her hip with his own. "And you hit pretty hard too. I'm just... glad I made it at all. I'm trying to be around better."

"Well then I hope this isn't the last time I see you in battle." Sierra stood on her tiptoes up to meet his eyes. "Oh, Mariana! Are you feeling any better? You were pretty upset back there." Not that Sierra was much better all things considered.

Ana grinned, and nodded.  
"I am, no need to worry Sierra." She winked, and nudged Percy's arm lightly.  
"Are you actually gonna stick around, Angelito? Last time I saw you, you were pretty... spooked."

He couldn't help the wince. "I... Ana, I was pretty spooked. Sierra... what direction are you heading?"

Sierra paused and glanced around. That was an excellent question. "So two things. One I have no idea where I'm going. Two, what spooked you so bad to be a flake for what sounds like months on end?" Remember social etiquette is a thing Sierra. "If it isn't too personal, that it."

Mariana tilted her head, curious.  
"You don't want to go home either, prima?" She laughed a little, and shook her head.  
"I... I don't think we should go into what... spooked Percitititititititititito, at least not here. I think I know what it was." She glanced at him, hoping to make eye-contact and see... confusion, or something. Anything other than the understanding she half expected.

"We could all stay at my house! We recently started having snacks at home." He smiled. "And... Ana... you knew it too, didn't you? We'll get into it... when we get there. Yeah." He didn't want to scare the newbie. Sierra?

"That sounds like so much fun!" She cheered with an excited little clap. A place away from the sanctuary and free snacks, that was a win-win for Sierra.  
On the other hand, they clearly didn't want to talk about the spook, which was annoying but fair. It wasn't any of her business anyways, even if she was curious.

Mariana eyed him sharply.  
"We. We need to talk before privately, I want to make sure we're on the same page, Percititititititititititititititititititititititito." Ana frowned at him.  
"But your sleepover idea... it's... I wouldn't mind, I guess. I. Maybe..." Ana shook her head, and reached into her pocket to pull out a bag a little wider than the pocket, and longer than it was deep. It was yellow, with multicolored confetti and a label declaring it held "chiclets gum". Ana blinked at it.  
"What the hell are these?"

Percy brightened. "Oh! Oh! Those are the ah- uh- vending machine gums! They're so good, c'mon, try one!" He bounced in place, grinning. It was easier to keep a smile on his face after everything- and it was easier to keep pace with them if he tried not to think about why they were walking so slowly. They'd battled those things all day, he'd fawned over Luis' new game until his conscience screamed. "We can talk later, try the gum!"

Why did Mariana seem surprised to find it in her pocket? Did she not put it there? Was the whole sweets giving thing a broader thing more people did like her giving Sierra the heart peeps? Did someone just put it in there when she wasn't looking? How did they fit it? Magic? Why waste magic on candy? Was this secret candy giving a normal social thing she'd never heard of? Sierra discreetly reached into her own pocket, relieved to find nothing new in there.  
Sierra stared at the gum many questions flowing through her mind, but only one reaching her mouth. "Why do you not know what's in your own pocket?"

Ana jumped. Oh!  
"I. Uh. My wish was for endless candy, so I... if I reach in a pocket, or a bag, or behind my back, or behind your ear, I can pull something random out." Ana ripped open the bag of gum, plucking one piece out and handing the bag to Percy.  
"Liiike, this." She reached out and made a grabbing motion behind Percy's head, a red candy bar appearing in her hand before their eyes. Ana grinned.  
"So you are worth 100 grand, Percilitito!"

He laughed and dodged forwards to ruffle her hair as he emptied half the packet of gum into his mouth. "Only half of that is me! The rest is all candy. You wouldn't believe the trouble I get into at the arcade."

"So you get the chance to wish for anything you wish for infinite candy? You must really like candy," she giggled. All kinds of kinds, Sierra supposed.

Ana laughed, brittle. Yeah, she really could have wished for anything.  
"Y-yeah. I... I didn't get it much, growing up, and... it's nice to have an icebreaker like this... there's a sweet out there for everyone." Ana peeled open the 100 grand bar, humming at the caramel.

"And you could never starve. And you could cheer up anyone you run into. And kids will totally love you. Ay?" Percy let his eyebrows rise. Ana was fragile. She wasn't happy and he could tell... he just wanted her to be happy. "I wished to eat anything. Like- for candy, but also whatever I wanted. So that's why I bit the witch. It just kinda happened!"

"So you could theoretically eat a witch? Oh gosh that's quite a thought." Sierra hummed, she should probably share her wish. It was only fair. "Mines not as fun. I just wished not to be scared anymore." She shrugged.

Ana smacked Percy's arm, squawking.  
"¡Guacala! Percitito! You don't know where he'd been! Just because you can eat something doesn't mean you should! What if you get sick???? You're not immune to that!!!"

Percy laughed before pausing, rolling his tongue over his teeth. He winced as he dislodged something and spat it out onto the concrete. He paused. Huh... chunk of witch. "Well, he was in my mouth, and now he's been there." He grinned cheekily. "But... pause that. Did you just say you're not scared anymore? Like ever-ever anymore? Ever again? That is so cool! I wanna see you play five nights at freddy's...."

"Yea its like fear is here," she held a hand over her head," and I'm here and," Continuing, she does the motion of something going over her head. "No fear."  
She thought about what he said more. "Is that the Internet game with the weird robots? I'm not sure if I can be surprised so I don't know how entertaining that would be?" Could she be surprised? She hadn't had any reason to find out yet and the exact effects of the wish was still a mystery to her. That could be worth looking into.

"FNAF isn't scary, Percitito..." Ana murmured, shaking her head. She smacks him again.  
"And don't be smart with me, primo! You know what I meant!" She huffed, taking another bite of the chocolate covered caramel-rice bar.  
"You seemed surprised by my confusion, Azucar, but I don't know if that means you can still be startled. I wouldn't test the limits of your wish, what if you hurt yourself?"

"Well, even if it's not like, funny, it would be cool. I don't know!" He shrugged. "Do you have to keep hitting me, Ana? I'm made of glass." With that, he "borrowed" the candy bar to steal a bite. "Withering away here!"

Sierra giggled at the two's banter. She didn't see the problem with testing limits, but maybe she was the odd one. She knew the guy, Percitito?, was at least little odd by most common standards. Sierra, on the other hand, thought he was fun.

Mariana huffed.  
"If anyone is made of glass here it's us snipers, Percititititititititititititititititititititititititito." Ana grinned at Sierra, and pulled a small mars bar out of her pocket, opening it with one hand and popping it into her mouth.  
"We could play some horror games at your house, eh, primo? You have some, don't you?"

Percy nodded. "Mhm, lots. Ah.... I don’t usually play them. I like them though! It's fun, but I haven't been up to it lately. Did you ever set up your switch?"

"You have a switch! That’s so cool. I've been eyeing them for a while now, but I didn't have enough money saved up to get one. Everything I've seen about it online makes it look so cool." Sierra couldn't help but be excited. She wasn't as in to games as other things like gardening or cooking, but they were a really enjoyable way to pass the time. Plus videos online of people playing the switch made it look so fun!

Ana shook her head, mumbling.  
"I didn't, no... Papá doesn't really have the right setup for it, and I didn't want to crowd Luis's room..." she huffed.  
"I'm... not that into games, if I'm honest. I'll play them when a friend wants to, but... otherwise..." she shook her head.  
"Maybe you've got more of a use for it, Azucar... if that's okay with you, Percititititititititititititititititititititititititito?"

He bit his lip. Part of him wanted to argue that it'd been a gift for her, that he really wanted to play games with her and connect better... but she didn't seem very into games anyway. The unused consoles on Luis' bedroom floor sang that tune enough. He nodded. "I... yeah! Of course. We can figure that stuff out later?" He just hoped that he didn't sound disappointed, that he didn't ruin the mood. It had been a stupid gift idea anyways, since it made her cry. What was he doing?

"That would be so cool-" Except there was one problem. "But I don't really have any way to play it either, right now." Being homeless sucked.

Mariana frowned, and tilted her head.  
"You don't have a tv to connect it to, prima?" Ana glanced at Percy, eyebrows knit together. She could smell something was bothering him, now, but she didn't know what.  
"Or is it something else?"

Percy offered her a palmful of chiclets. "Hey, you can always play it at my place and just keep it in my room, my window is always open. If I'm not there, and my parents come in, just say you're a friend from school. They never see me anymore, it'll be fine." He waved his free hand back and forth. "The controllers are different colors, so it's easy to tell which is which, too."

"Oh, I got tossed out by my family around the time I made my wish. It’s no big deal, I'm handling it. It just leaves me in a weird spot right now." Sierra shrugged. She looked at the boy with a playful smile. "I guess it’s not just magical stuff you're avoiding, it seems. So what controller colors do you have?

Mariana stared at her, aghast.  
"Do you need a place to stay? Like... permanently, Sierra?" Ana's heart squeezed, concerned. Papá didn't have the money to support anyone else, even if they did have an open room. What could she do?

Percy paused. That was something he could work with. "We have an open room and my parents have been empty nesters since I was born. Why don't you stay with me? I can introduce you to them tonight, there's a guest bedroom next to mine. They don't have any siblings and it's not like they have any friends," he laughed humorlessly at that. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh that would be so cool! Thank you! I've been trying to look into apartments, but I don't know how to do that or how I'd pay for one and my uncle is probably threatening to sell my stuff by now or he would be if he realizes he has a way to contact me. It's been a gross mess, you know?" Sierra rambled. Logically moving in with a stranger was a bad idea, but what's life without taking a few chances. Besides living alone in a small apartment in what would no doubt be a bad area presented just as many risks as staying with a kind stranger. At least this may avoid bed bugs or bad pipes. Plus if this didn't work out she's just back to where she started anyways.

Mariana wanted to say that they shouldn't rush this, and that's probably not a good idea. But... It was a solution to Sierra's problem, and it's something that might help Percy out at home, too, to have an ally there. She shook her head, and glanced to their front, eyes flicking to the park they were nearing.  
"Hey, primo, do you think we could talk for a bit in there?" She nods toward the gate of the park, left open like it almost always is.

Percy glanced between the two of them. "Yes, if that's okay? We'll be right back," he held his hands together and offered Sierra a smile before nodding to Ana. "There's... a lot to talk about."

Sierra nodded, huffing after they stepped away. She wondered what was so important that she couldn't know, though she supposed that she was still practically a stranger to them so they were justified.

Mariana smiles apologetically to Sierra, but grabs Percy's arm and pulls him just far enough away she was sure Sierra couldn't hear.  
"What did you piece together, Percy? What... what have you figured out?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Is it not completely clear? I- I know about the witches. About magi becoming witches, about these," he grabbed his ring and let it shift into his soul gem "becoming grief seeds. I... I know. Everything."

"Have you figured out why?" Ana hugged herself, chewing on her lip.  
"I... I was hoping you'd figured out something, anything else, can you blame me?"

"That was pretty obvious. I've been a magi as long as you have, I know what my soul gem does when it isn't purified. It... starts turning into a grief seed, right?"

"It's darkening, yes. If... if we don't manage our despair, we can... fall. And turn into... a witch. The only magic in the world is from the incubators, at least as far as Salem and Von know. We..." Ana gripped her arms tighter.  
"I feel like we're still missing things, but this... this is why some magi ignore lone familiars. They don't help out with purifying your gem, considering... Using magic darkens it just as much as just existing or feeling bad. It's why some magi attack each other, and why a group like ours is so uncommon. This secret destroys trust."

Percy wants to reach out. Will she be upset if he offers a hug? Is she still mad at him?  
He nods. "It would be better if everyone was honest. Secrets... trying to pretend things are what they aren't... isn't that more harmful? It makes everything feel like a lie, even the stuff that isn't."

"How do you tell a little kid who wished for their life to finally be okay that they've sold their soul to some stupid rats, and if they don't take care and stay happy they'll just immediately die? How do you deal with the knowledge that every time those monsters come into town, hurting normal people... that they used to be little kids just like you? That those witches are based on their wishes, and they despaired and you can't help them in any way but taking a gun and shooting them in the head? How can you watch kid after kid throw their future away without knowing anything and not feel like it's your job to try and let them stay as innocent and safe as possible? That it's your job to protect them from the mistakes they could make if they knew?"

"It's not my job to protect them!" Percy snapped. He didn't mean to. He didn't want to. But... "It's not our job to protect them. Friends, yes. Fight with them, yes. Make the most of the time we have left. We... we all sold our souls to the same thing. And we have to live while we can, because some of us weren't living until we got this. Her wish was to never be scared again- I can't even fucking imagine what led up to it. Me? My parents kept me cooped up because they were scared a table mint would kill me. I know you don't want to hear this, but it wasn't all a mistake."

"I know not everyone's wish was a mistake, Percy. My point is that as someone who is looked to as... as a guide, as an adult, it is my job to protect them. Your wish helped you, made your life better, and I'm so happy for you. Imagine what it felt like to learn what I sold my soul for, Percy. Imagine hearing that my days are numbered and I didn't even do anything worthwhile for it." Ana snapped back, glaring, shifting so her arms were crossed instead of just hugging her torso.  
"I don't want to ruin what you or she or Avril or anyone else wished for, because your lives did improve with this. But not everyone who makes a wish did so with... with anything worthy of the price they paid. There are so many things wrong with the world, and I just asked for a bunch of stupid, useless candy."

Percy wanted to scream. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there and that I'm not the perfect magi. I'm trying to figure out where I fit in all this. I'm... not perfect. And you don't have to try to be, so what are we doing? We're a bunch of kids who sold our souls and now we have to deal with that. I'm sorry, and I wish I knew what the right thing to do was, to... make you happy, to be here more, to not feel like I'm trapped in a box in my own head, but... I don't know, I don't want to lie to them."

"There's another reason this secret is kept, Percito. Some magi who find out... they snap, and attack each other, to kill the monsters before they happen. If... if you advertise it, you risk putting a target on your back, or pushing those new kids to despair. It's why Salem asked Von to- to hide it from Ness and I, when we joined, and why it took so long to tell us. They couldn't risk us snapping and lashing out, and we can't know if a newbie is safe to tell until it's too late." Ana bit her lip, sucking in a breath.  
"I never wanted to attack another magi, it felt... wrong, to fight someone who should be on my side. But the reality is that one day anyone could lose this battle and hatch into... into something that needs to be put down."

"And I wasn’t around so I just missed the whole party for getting told. It's my own fault, but Ana, would you have ever told me? Would you have trusted me with that?" He lifted an eyebrow. He wanted to know... "I'm not upset about the witches. It's fate. That's just part of us now. I'm just upset about the lying and the secrets and what it's doing to everyone."

"..." Mariana frowned a little harder, and glanced away. She wrung her hands, before clasping them together as she talked.  
"I don't know. The. The truth... it doesn't want to come out, it feels like I'm choking on it sometimes. I... I can't say I'd have told you, but... if I'd found out by myself, I don't think I'd have told anyone else, either. Especially Vanessa. She wished to help magi, she... she took it so hard, when Salem told us. I don't really remember how she phrased it, I just. If I put this together on my own- if I'd asked Flow about magic and if there were anything out there but us and witches... I'd have held it close to my chest, anyway. I don't like reaching out. I don't like feeling vulnerable. I don't want people to worry." She twisted her ring around, digging into the scar on her knuckles and refusing to look at anyone.  
"I don't want to burden anyone with my troubles until I've already got a handle on them, you know."

"You want to take this all in alone... and you don't want to let anyone know you need help until you've already figured it out on your own?" He asked. "Ana... I don't know how to say everything in my head right now. I just want to help, but you're saying you... don't want it yet?" He wasn't sure he understood. When he needed help he asked, even if he got ignored, and when he hit a wall... he dug a tunnel. Or he looked up the walkthrough. But what was the walkthrough for this conversation?

"I've always dealt with things on my own. I don't want anyone else to have to... deal with supporting me, when I can do it myself. I don't... want to be a burden. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place, Percitito. I hate lying, I hate liars. Luis hates them more than I do. But... Do you think we could keep Avril or Ophelia from panicking if they found out? What about the kids who just made wishes? The only option that won't end in someone dying in front of us, or in us having to kill them, is to keep quiet."

Percy pressed his face to his hands. He didn't want to lie. He could see her point, he just didn't agree. And... part of him could almost see Belladonna's point. If a magi couldn't handle the truth and despaired, then they weren't cut out for it at all, right? That was the crumbs she'd laid, the witch's cottage was just their own last page. He sucked in a breath and tried not to let Ana see how the thoughts had clouded his brain even worse. "Can... can we just not fight anymore? Can't we be friends, and talk more, and not fight? I don't want to lose you."

Mariana frowned at him. She sighed, and reached out to tuck some of his hair behind his ear.  
"I don't want to fight you, primo. I want... I just want to know you're okay, and I want to keep you and everyone else safe."

"And what if we want to keep you safe too? Can... will you even let me try to help?" If his voice broke, that was just between them. He leaned into her touch.

Ana cupped his cheek, and breathed in slowly, chewing her lip.  
"I... can't promise that I always will. But I can try?" She leans up to kiss his cheek.  
"Try not to worry too much, you're going grey Percititititito."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking the affection where he could. "I... I'll try. Thank you, Ana."

Sierra looked up from her phone and glanced over at the two hugging. They looked cute together. Were they a couple? Were they talking about their relationship? She shrugged to herself and went back to looking over some messages. It wasn't really a situation she felt like sticking her nose into, anyways.

Mariana hugged him back, and settled into the hold a little.  
"You're welcome, Hermanito."

Percy shifted so it was a one-armed hug, walking them towards Sierra again. "Come on, Anititita. Newbie's looking."

Sierra realized they were looking and gave a little wave before going back to the phone. Finding a missed call when she got out of the labyrinth was not what she expected, they were probably just trying to get ahold of Nanna. Probably. She put it on vibrate and tucked the phone back into her pocket.

Ana laughed, giving Sierra a wave back.  
"We're done talking, Azucar, I hope you weren't too bored?"

Percy offered the girl a smile. "Who's hungry?"

"What did you have in mind mr. onebite? I hope it's not another desk," she chuckled at her own joke as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

Mariana laughed, and plucked a blue candy bar from behind Percy's back, as they walked back towards Sierra. An M-azing bar! She hasn't seen one in a while.  
"Yeah, Percitititito, we can't all eat what you can."

"Ay! My parents have like, chili and stuff. And chips and drinks- mostly no-sugar juices and stuff. They went ham into that, even now that I'm not diabetic. They think that it's a fluke, or that I'm just gonna drop. Maybe I shouldn't have broken the news while chugging mountain dew though..." He shrugged and tossed the rest of the chiclets into his mouth, chewing on them absentmindedly.

"You're just full of good decisions, aren't you?" Sierra joked, meeting the two halfway. "If you ever want to try something really sweet, one of my Nanna's old cook books has the recipe for frosted sugar cookies that I swear is like half sugar."

"We could make them with Mamá's tres leches cake, I bet it'd be delicious!" Ana bounced, pulling away enough to leave her arm hooked through Percy's, and offering her other to Sierra with a wink.  
"What do you think, Frederico?"

Percy stared at Ana for a beat. "Wait, what did you call me?" And why was it familiar? The cookies and cake sounded delicious, but the name threw him off.

"That sounds so good, we must!" She hadn't really baked with anyone besides her Nanna before, so baking with someone else would be fun to try.

"Frederico. Did you forget that, Rickicititititititititito?" Ana raised her eyebrows at him, grin spreading across her face.

Percy felt his cheeks getting red, stepping back half a step. That tone and that grin... sue him, his heart was fluttering. "Am I supposed to?"

Sierra tilted her head. It must have been some sort of inside joke or maybe some kind of couple thing. Either way, leave her out of it. It seemed weird, and she was starting to doubt what she thought the boy's name may have been.

"You gave me that stupid fake name when we met!" Ana smacked his chest, fake glaring.  
"'Frederick Fitzpatrick the Fourth!'"

Percy's eyes widened and he snorted in laughter. "Oh! Oh I forgot- how could I have forgotten?" He shook his head. "You could tell immediately, hm?"

"I'm not sure fake names are a good way to start a relationship, but it seems you two make it work. Speaking of names," she points a finger to the boy."I don't think I've caught your name?"

"Relationship?" Ana blinked, eyebrows knitting together.  
"What are you talking about?"

Percy looked between them. "Percy Richards, and Ana is my friend? I was teasing her when we first met- high on life and all that."

"Oh, really? Could have fooled me." Sierra shrugged.

Mariana wrinkled her nose, shaking her head.  
"Sorry prima, but that's not really... no. Percitititititititito is very cute, but you're like a little brother to me, hermano!" She nudges him with a grin. "Right?"

Little brother? When did that happen? He laughs awkwardly, the grin feeling almost forced. "Sure, totally. Yeah."

"So how long have you two known each other? You seem close." Looks like Sierra was way off. People are confusing. At least, she didn't crash a date. That would be a lot more trouble than it's worth.

"Oh, a couple of years now. And... well, I don't really know when I started thinking of you as a little brother, Percitito. Maybe around when that slime witch happened? It was... very gross, and you were kind of hilarious." Ana shrugged, finally opening the chocolate covered MnM bar.

"I just wanted someone to have fun with me. I mean, it's not like anyone's gotten to make a slime angel since Nickelodeon days. What about you?" He raised his eyebrows at Sierra, trying to push his confusing feelings out of the way. "Do you like slime?"

"Hmmm," Sierra considered the question. "I appreciate its merits. Plus it sounds fun to play in! How did making slime angels go?"

Mariana wrinkled her nose.  
"I don't know what it was like, but it looked gross. And sticky! I did not want anything to do with it. I hope no other witches have slime themes."

Percy grinned. "It was great. Those... were the days. I was around... more."

"So, what are we going to do at this 'sleepover'? Tv's versions are bland. I haven't been to one since I was like five and the only parts I remember of that are running around with pillows trying to hit the Roomba from upstairs and spilling paint on another girl for drawing a better snake than me." It was at that moment, Sierra realized how much of an asshole little kid she had been.

Mariana laughed.  
"I haven't been to many, but... we'll probably play a couple of video games until we're ready to sleep. Just... knowing Percitito." She nudged him gently.  
"You have some good for 3 players, yeah?"

He nodded. "If you don't want to play video games, we could even just watch a movie. But I have... lots of games, yeah. Rock band?" He offered, glancing around. "Guitar hero?"

"I'm up for whatever." Sierra hummed, a skip in her step.

"Sounds fun!" Ana chirped. She wasn't really into games, but playing them when Percy's around is fun, and it should be fun with Sierra as well. They're good for group events, if nothing else.

He smiled. Maybe... maybe things weren't weird. He stretched, sighing. "Ana, you can sing, right? No one usually does the microphone, and I prefer the guitars. Si.... Bass or Drums, hm?"

"Drums!" Sierra declared. Hitting things sounded fun.

"I can, sure! I like singing." Ana grinned, bouncing a little. Sure... she wasn't good at singing, but hopefully Percy didn't need her to be.

Percy smiled at them both, nodding. "So we got it! Nice. Perfect." He hadn't booted up Rock Band in a while, this would be fun.

"So far is your house from here, anyways?" Sierra asked. She didn't mind some walking, getting to explore the city had yet to lose its amazement, but she was curious.

Mariana glanced around, finally seeing the houses around them begin to look more high-end.  
"Not too long, I don't think."

Percy paused and backtracked a few steps until he was in front of the picturesque walkway. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was this close." He laughed awkwardly. Part of him was excited, but a pit formed in his stomach when he realized that this would involve actually speaking to his parents. He wasn't a fan of the concept.

"Nice!" Sierra skipped ahead to turn around and face the two. She walked backwards in pace. If they got to his house, they could tell her to stop. For now, she just wanted to jump around. Adrenaline was fading, so the pain of the witch battle was starting to set in. If she stopped now, it would really hit her and she'd probably need a second to rest. That would suck, and slow everything down.

Ana nodded at the door Percy was heading towards.  
"This way, Chiquita, we can take a breather once we're inside."

Percy unlocked it, the weight of his keys feeling strange. Even if he always kept them on hand, it's not like he actually got to use them much. Inside, there's the hallway leading to the big living room, the staircase to the left, the kitchen and office on his right. In order to get to his room, he'd have to go around the staircase to the two bedrooms on the first floor. His and the guest room. "Do you two want to settle for a bit?" He glanced back at them. "My room is down there, with the black door covered in stickers and stuff. Don't go upstairs?"

"What's up there?" Sierra stopped looking around, turning to Percy with a tilt of the head. If they weren't supposed to go up there, she at least wanted to know what it was she was avoiding.

Ana smiled.  
"I don't think I could get up those if I wanted to, Percitititito. I'm beat." Ana glanced at Sierra, eyebrows raised.  
"His parents' rooms, I'd assume."

Percy couldn't help but snort. "Uh yeah, their rooms. Nothing interesting." He offered them a smile.

"Oh," Sierra shrugged. "It never hurts to ask." His house looked pretty cool and big. It must have been nice growing up with so much space. Then again most people didn't grow up solely inside, so it probably wasn't as big of a deal for him.

Mariana shrugged.  
"That's true. We'll get to your room, do what you need to, Percititititito?"

Percy nodded. "I'll bring some snacks back as soon as I'm done?"

He takes a deep breath. He really didn't want to talk to his parents, but he had to. No choice. He enters the living room and they both look up at him.

His mother frowns. "Did I hear the front door? I didn't know you were out."

Great.

He flaps his hand. "Not super important. Uh, I need to talk to you two."

That gets his father's attention. "What's going on?"

"He's going to come out. Right?" His mother sips her coffee.

Percy stares at them. He wasn't having that conversation. "That is nobody's business- I'm bi, but, not here. I'm. Why is that what you thought?" He scrunched up his nose at the thought. "Can a friend of mine stay here for a while?"

His father nodded. "Of course, we aren't against someone staying the night."

Percy took a deep breath. "No, like. Longer. She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

His parents spoke at the same time.

His mother - "Doesn't she have a family?"

His father- "A girl?"

Percy ignored them both.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go and she's my friend. You want me to be a good friend, right?" He lifted an eyebrow.

His mother returned to her book. "We're not picking up after anyone else."

His father sighed and offered Percy a smile. "If she picks up after herself, we don't mind. Just please..." he faltered as he seemingly tried to find the words. "Don't... uh... funny business?"

Percy stared at his dad, then gave a noncommittal shrug. He would ignore whatever that meant and get back to the girls.

Sierra looked to where Percy had left and turned back to Mariana. "So you two really aren't a thing?"

Mariana blinked, and shook her head, leading the way toward Percy's room.  
"No, we aren't. He makes me think of my little brother. And he's friends with Luis besides; it'd be weird to date him."

"Oh," Sierra followed. "So you have no interest? Is it cause you like someone else?"

"Th-that's not it... I. I just... he makes me feel like... like Luis does, when he's being a brat! I don't.... think I have any crushes......." Ana, blushing and mumbling the last sentence.

Percy didn't want to interrupt. He pushes the door open, only catching some of Ana's words. "Am I interrupting?"

"If you say so." Sierra hummed. "Welcome back. Nothing important, so... snacks?"

Mariana flinched.  
"Please interrupt, Percitititititititito."

Percy froze at the pair of responses. "I... forgot the snacks. One sec." He offered a smile to them both and ran for them. He ended up with a 2-liter of dr. Pepper, three plastic tumblers, a bag of chips, and a bag of candy.

"Sorry, I guess that's a touchy subject," Sierra tried to sound sincere. "I didn't mean to make things awkward!"

She didn't see the big deal. You either like someone or you don't. Besides it was just a few questions, not like she was forcing the girl to talk or anything. If some random curiosity ruined the whole evening, then this was going to be a really long night.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Sierra asked. Hopefully changing the subject would get them to stop jumping like spooked cats.

Mariana ran a hand down her face, not sure why she was so touchy about this. Maybe it's this nagging sense of guilt for having this weird conversation in Percy's house.  
"Rock band?" That was the music video game, right? Or was it Guitar Hero?

Percy nodded as he settled in between the two. It seemed like Ana wanted space from the other girl, and he didn't mind. He set the snacks in front of them and sorted out the controllers correctly. "Now we just have to pick our characters and get into it. Character creation was always my favorite part..." he had a bunch of "premade" characters, pretty punk-rock girls and handsome boys. He'd spent his fair share of time. "Then we pick songs and get to it. Yeah?"

"One hundred percent." Sierra did a little mock salute and started playing with the controls.

Ana picked up her own controller, nodding slowly.  
"Sounds perfect, Percitititito."

Percy selected his favorite character, the one he'd spent three hours making, and nodded to Sierra to pick hers next. "After this, we can get into the songs."

Sierra selected the first cute premade character that caught her eye without a thought. She didn't feel like waiting through character creation.

Mariana picked a random character- a boy, she wasn't picky- and nodded herself.  
"What songs do you have?"

"All... of them?" He shrugged, scrolling through them. Dozens, all different types and difficulties. "This one's my favorite." Like magic, it landed. '21st century schizoid man.'

"Sounds good to me," Sierra hums.

"Looks good, I'm sure we'll enjoy playing it with you, Percitito." Ana grins, tapping her controller's buttons idly.

Percy hit play, leaning back so that he could get into a better position. "And.... go!" He grinned. 


End file.
